


Kyoko & Team Avatar Imagines

by sapphic_avatar



Series: How a criminal becomes a hero [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Multi, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sexual Content, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, kyoko is a badass, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_avatar/pseuds/sapphic_avatar
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and imagines with Kyoko in the Avatar Universe.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Katara (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: How a criminal becomes a hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127570
Kudos: 6





	1. Kyoko & Avatar Universe

What the title says =))

I am going to write One-shots and Imagines with Kyoko and Team avatar and other characters, and the chapters will be published slowly, or after 'The Wrath of Earth' is over.

However, I can also take requests.

Whatever crosses your mind.

Kyoko/ any character at all, smut or not, 

Alternative Universes, memes, or bonus chapters from The Wrath of Earth.

You can post the requests here ^_^


	2. The spirit World (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph, Zuko, and Kyoko end up in the spirit world... and they meet someone they never imagined meeting in their lifetime.

"Did you really have to come along, Sparky?" Toph rolled her eyes, kicking a stone out of her way. "I mean, it's not like you're offering too much help. What's the fire going to do? Burn some trees? Kyoko and I are the most powerful earthbenders who ever lived. Your fire ain't shit."

Zuko simply rolled his eyes, unbothered by Toph's insults. He was used to them already.

"Whatever you say, Toph."

He watched his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes, trying to make something out of her still, expressionless face. She'd really rather be sleeping instead of checking some weird tunnel Toph and her discovered while training.

Zuko, always waking up with the sun, was right next to them when the weird tunnel started brightening, and of course, they did what any normal person would do. Jumped right inside it.

"Consider it a field trip." Kyoko shrugged. "You've always cried about wanting one."

Toph's eyes brightened. "Hey, Lava Girl, that's actually not such a bad idea." 

"I know." Kyoko pursed her lips. "I am full of brilliant ideas."

"What is this place anyway?" Zuko chimed in, looking around in wonder. "It doesn't look like an underground tunnel at all."

"Well, it _looks_ perfectly normal to me," Toph said, earning a groan from Zuko and a grin from Kyoko. 

"I think you're right." Kyoko narrowed her eyes as they came into a clearing. "This is definitely not a tunnel. It looks almost... alive. Like we're somewhere else. A different... realm."

"Come on, that is silly. It does feel a bit different, but I'm sure you're just being overdramatic." Toph shrugged. 

"Come on Toph, honestly-"

"Toph?" A fourth voice spoke, startling the three of them chillingly. 

They turned around, only to come face to face with a water tribe girl. Her dark brown hair was cut short, she was dressed in an all-blue outfit, much like the ones worn by Katara and Sokka, and her ocean eyes reminded Kyoko a great deal of Min.

She was pretty charming, but that wasn't all that gathered Kyoko's attention. Kyoko could feel great, raw power coming from the girl. 

Much like her own.

"Toph? Is that you?" The girl asked again, her voice strong yet emotional.

"I am not Toph," Toph said smugly, "I am Melon Lord!"

The girl smiled, but it did not reach her wide, confused eyes. With a cracky voice, she went on. "But... you're so... young..."

"Who are you calling young?" Toph cracked her knuckles, narrowing her eyes. "I'll kick your ass with my hands behind my back if you insult me again."

The girl let out a nervous chuckle, taking a cautious step towards them. "You already did kick my ass... although that was months ago. Erm... and you were around ninety years old when it happened."

Zuko and Kyoko shared a bewildered look, while Toph gulped, perplexed by the girl's statement.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Zuko questioned, flames appearing from his fists. 

The girl didn't seem to be the least concerned about that, however. "I'm Korra. Avatar Korra."

"That's bullshit!" Zuko glared. "Aang is the avatar."

"She's right," Kyoko spoke, earning the attention of the three others. "I can feel her heartbeat. She's being honest." She looked around, and for the first time, she realized just _where_ they were. "This is the spirits world. Many have said that time and space are illusionary in the spirit world."

Zuko and the girl gaped at her, while Toph still seemed to have trouble taking in everything in.

"So... you're the avatar after Aang." Kyoko took a step closer. "I can tell by the water tribe clothes and features."

The girl, Korra, nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "That is correct. And if you are Toph..." She eyed Zuko, and her jaw dropped to the ground. "You must be Lord Zuko!" She bowed to Zuko, who looked over to Kyoko, startled.

"Uhm... thanks?" Zuko squealed, red in the face. 

Kyoko gave him an unimpressed look, while Korra chuckled. "Excuse my boyfriend, Firelord or not, he can be an idiot sometimes."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, but Korra's reaction was quite... different.

"Oh my!" She gasped, her eyes the size of the sun. "That means... you must be Lady Kyoko!" She bowed, and it was Kyoko's turn to blush.

"You were saying?" Zuko grinned smugly at Kyoko, a grin which wiped off when the earthbender gave him a glare.

"'Lady' Kyoko?" Toph laughed, pointing behind Kyoko unintentionally. "Pfft, right. As if!"

"What?" Korra arched a brow, looking in confusion at the younger girl. "Lady Kyoko was the most powerful and respected Firelady who ever lived." She looked back at Kyoko, with a fond look that Kyoko was not familiar with. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. I've heard great stories about you, especially from your granddaughter." Korra scratched the back of her neck, giving them a toothy grin. "Actually, your youngest granddaughter. I can't wait to tell everyone about meeting you! They all miss you so greatly..."

Zuko was staring at Kyoko with adoration at Korra's description of her. After such a long time of convincing Kyoko that their relationship wasn't a bad idea for the nations at all, hearing that not only did they actually marry, but she went on to become the greatest Firelady who ever lived, not to mention they even had grandchildren together, made Zuko feel perhaps, if not surely, the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

"Wait..." he frowned, taking Kyoko's hand tightly in his, "miss us? Are we dead in your time?"

Korra paled, avoiding their eyes nervously. "Not everyone. Katara, for example, she's like a grandmother to me. And I met Toph a few months ago. Uh... I also met Lord Zuko... _old_ Zuko, a few times as well. Aang died... well, obviously, I wouldn't be here otherwise. And, uh, Chief Sokka is also... gone. And Kyoko," she eyed Kyoko with a sad look, "well, she's been dead for a couple of years, and I never got the chance to actually meet her." She gave them a small smile. "But your youngest granddaughter is actually my best friend. I get to know you by knowing her. Lord Zuko said you're very much alike."

"Uh..." Kyoko frowned, her exe stopping to work. How... does one react upon hearing that you're dead? Over half a century ahead but... still.

"Kyoko... is gone in your time?" Zuko whispered, his voice breaking as he placed his arms around Kyoko, holding her tightly against his chest. "How...?"

"Oh... just, old age, I guess? I mean, she had pretty wildlife. Uh... I can't really go into details but she died happily. She was surrounded by her family, a pretty big family, might I add. That's the reason why you're no longer the Firelord, actually. You gave the throne over to your daughter after Kyoko's death, and you chose to spend the rest of the life in the company of your children and grandchildren... and great-grandchildren."

If a sand monster came out of nowhere and swallowed them whole, Zuko, Toph, and Kyoko would be less shocked. That was... pretty informative.

"That's... a lot to take in..." Kyoko gulped, wrapping her arms around Zuko.

"Figures..." Korra chuckled, nervously. "Actually, since you're here... can I get some, uh, free lessons?"

Kyoko stared at her, dumbfounded. "Sorry, what?"

Korra blushed as she saw the intensity of her green, emerald eyes. They... weren't exaggerating in her portraits. "Your earthbending part of the family is great, but you're still the greatest earthbender who ever lived. So... if you may give me some lessons? It would be an honor to learn from you, Your Highness."

Kyoko shared a look with Zuko and Toph, before she gave her entire attention to Korra. "What exactly do you need help with?"

Korra's eyes brightened in happiness. "Well, you used to teach metalbending with Toph, and I followed your scrolls... I'm doing pretty well with metalbending. You also taught lava, but other than three members in your family, there only five other people in the world who can lavabend. Well, four actually, one of them died. Also glassbending. And sandbending. And I could use some practice in crystalbending as well. And earthbending in general... like seismic sense as well."

Toph groaned in boredom while Zuko smiled proudly, taking a seat next to the Beifong girl to watch the avatar and his future wife practice. 

Kyoko gave them a look and sighed. Turning towards Korra, she nodded, bowing slightly.

"It would be an honor to teach you, Avatar Korra."


End file.
